1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device and a job processing method of the image forming device. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device to process a job by receiving set-up entries stored to other image forming devices, and a job processing method of the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances within the electronic technology, various image forming devices have been developed and are widespread. For instance, image forming devices such as printers, copiers, scanners, and fax machines are being used. Recently, multifunction printers with a combination of functions are also utilized.
Today, the image forming devices execute more diverse functions. For instance, the image forming device having a scanning function provides various functions such as a scan to E-mail function, a scan to PC application function, a scan to SMB function, a scan to FTP function, and a scan to HTTP function in addition to the basic scanning function.
To execute those functions, a user needs to set various additional information. For instance, for the scan to E-mail job, the user needs to set diverse additional information such as an E-mail recipient address, recipient name, sender address, E-mail format, and the like. The set information for a specific job is referred to as set-up entry data. To repeat the same job, the set-up entry data stored in advance can be utilized.
Meanwhile, while the set-up entry data is stored to one image forming device, when the user intends to execute a specific job using another image forming device, new set-up entry data should be set.
To make use of the set-up entry data of the former image forming device, it is required to download the set-up entry data at a host PC where a driver program of the former image forming device is installed and to transfer the downloaded data to the another image forming device. Since the data is transmitted and received the host PC, it takes quite a long time. Particularly, if a number of new image forming devices are connected via the Internet, the set-up entry data should be transferred to the image forming devices individually. As a result, the user experiences an inconvenience.